RainShails ONE SHOT
by IHeartRainbowsNSkittles
Summary: This is a just a ONE SHOT story with Shadow and Tails, so don't request for sequels.  This Story contains YAOI AND LEMON :  ENJOY


DON'T LIKE YAOI THEN PLEASE DON'T READ

OTHERS ENJOY

{ONE-SHOT STORY}

It was mid around October, a little chilly but wet since its been raining for a couple days. Sonic wanted to finally confess his feelings to his friend. He had always been a shy person at first but get very serious later in the relationship. He had asked Shadow for walk around the afternoon.

_**"Sonic is **__**raining, can we go to my place. You know where it is dry?" said Shadow.**_

_**"Pllleeassee Shadow I wanted to walk with you **__**today, out here if you really don't mind?" said Sonic.**_

_**"(**__**Sigh) no...Not really but what do you want to talk about….you know out here" said Shadow.**_

Sonic grab his hands and held them close to chest where his heart was. He place his palm carefully spread, he knew Shadow could feel his heartbeat.

_**"Shadow...I love you**__**..." said Sonic.**_

There was silence between them for a few minutes; the only thing you could hear was the pouring rain.

_**"Sonic...do-do you really mean that..."**__** said Shadow.**_

_**"Yes **__**Shadow, I love you and I know this is pretty fast but um will you be my boyfriend?" said Sonic.**_

_**"...**__**Sonic, this is kind of going a little too fast but who cares. Yes Sonic I would love to be your boyfriend" said Shadow.**_

_**"Oh Shadow you made this blue hedgehog to**__** be the happiest hedgehog ever" said Sonic.**_

Sonic had glop onto Shadow, Sonic then place his hand on Shadows check and slowly move his mouth to his. They began to kiss softy but a few more seconds and they were tongue wresting one and another. They were standing out in the rain for quite a while not caring if they catch a cold but, then Sonic's cell phone began to ring. He sadly departed from his new boyfriend's mouth and answers the phone with a piss attitude.

_**"(Groan) **__**Hello, what do you want Knuckles? I'm kind of busy here and yo-... (Sigh) alright I be there. And next thing send a text please cause I ca-...yeah yeah ok later" said Sonic.**_

_**"Guessing you have to go huh speedy" **__**said Shadow.**_

_**"Yeah but I see you later or maybe tomorrow, Knuckles needs help powering up his things back on the island" said Sonic.**_

_**"I **__**don't think it seems that hard to help a friend, Sonic" said Shadow.**_

_**"**__**Wow since when you were all nice hedgehog" said Sonic.**_

_**"I have to be nice to you since I'm your boyfriend"**__** said Shadow.**_

_**"**__**Oh yeah, that is nice of you Shadow, but I better get going before knuckles calls me again" said Sonic.**_

Sonic didn't left before kissing his boyfriend one more time; in a flash he was gone. Shadow stood where he was and watch his blue blur running off till he can't see him no more. Then he felt a sink feeling in his stomach, he remember he use to like Sonic before he went out with a girl that Shadows very dislike. But, Sonic never told him why he left the girl. After that have happen Shadow had some feelings change and his feelings for him began to fade. Around the time that Sonic was going out, he was seeing someone else he began to hang out with Tails.

The kid got alone a lot of times because Sonic never seem to have time for him. One day Shadow finally came out to Tails for having strange feelings for him, Tails was surprise but said he didn't want a relationship and if he did he would think about it. But he too start to have feelings for the dark hedgehog. He gave Shadow a hug and left the poor hedgehog to himself thinking if he really has a chance with this kid. Shadow began walking to his place but spotted Tails walking outside, he was picking up some herbs. He felt his heartbeat racing again, every time he get close to this kid he can never think straight but only sees a hearts and fluffy clouds. But today was it, he wanted to know the answer if he really wants to be with him or not. He didn't want to waste his time with someone who's not sure what they want, and if he doesn't then he can always find someone else.

The only reason he said yes to Sonic for begin his boyfriend, was he never like seeing him down. Shadow began walking a few meters away from the fox, so he wouldn't notice him following him. Once he saw Tails entering his house, Shadow himself stop to think of a reason why he came over to his house. Then he thought an idea, saying he was looking for Sonic so he and him could have a practice fight. He nodded to himself and ran up to the door, taking a deep breathe. He could feel his heartbeat racing again but it was twice faster and he could hear the heart beat rhyme. He knocks on the door a couple times till a little boy answers the door with a smile.

_**"oh H**__**ey Shadow why are you here?" said Tails.**_

Shadow allow himself in having his arms behind his head.

_**"I um looking for that blue **__**idiot, what's his name Sonic? I wanna dual him into a fight" said Shadow.**_

_**"But Shadow it's raining outside, you guys could catch a cold" said Tails.**_

_**"I can't get **__**sick, because I'm the ult-" said Shadow.**_

_**"Yeah, Yeah your the ultimate life form we all know Shadow, that phrase of yours is getting really annoying" said Tails interrupting. **_

_**"Well excuse me Miles I just like stating myself" said Shadow.**_

_**"I told you not to call me **__**that, it makes me feel older in someway" said Tails.**_

_**"**__**Oh really, then how this" said Shadow.**_

Shadow had push Tails against the wall; then he landed a kiss on the mouth. Tails wasn't surprise when he was push to the wall and the kiss.

_**"(huff) Tails I need to **__**know, do you want to be with me" said Shadow.**_

_**"**__**(puff)...You still wanna know huh" said Tails.**_

_**Shadow push himself off of Tails against the wall. **_

_**"I want to know, I don't want to look like an idiot" **__**said Shadow.**_

_**"Haha cause you are an idiot, Shadow I do like you. I have always but was just afraid that everyone would not accept our forbidden love" said Tails.**_

_**"You sacred because your only 12 years old while I'm 19" said Tails.**_

_**"Yeah,I don't want you to go to jail because, of me Shadow" said Shadow.**_

_**"Please don't worried about that, I just us to be together. Miles I do love you**__**" said Shadow.**_

_**"(gasp) you do...does this mean were **__**you know…together" said Tails.**_

_**"Yes, my fluffy fox. Now let me show how much I love you" **__**said Shadow.**_

Shadow gently place the young child on the floor, Tails didn't resist and allow Shadow on him. Tails and Shadow began making out roughly one another, Tails was rubbing on Shadows abs making the dark hedgehog enjoying himself more. Outside Sonic and Knuckles came over to Tails house for more help at Knuckles place. Knuckles knock a couple times on the door but, no one answer. Tails and Shadow ignored the knocking on the door.

_**"Shadow follow me, I know a place where we can be **__**alone"Tails whisper to his lover" said Tails.**_

Shadow nodded to him, Tails walk hand to hand with Shadow. He escorts him to his bathroom, when they got into the bathroom they locked the door. Tails grab an towel off his cabinet, he place the towel on the floor. Shadow sat down first on the floor, and then Tails sat on his lap. Sonic was impatient for waiting, then remember there was a spare key behind the bushes near to the left window. Shadow had Tails pin down to the floor, while licking his hard nipples. They didn't knew Sonic and Knuckles were already inside the house looking around for Tails. Now Shadow was sucking off Tails shaft, Tails was trying lower his voice down by covering his mouth with his small paws. Knuckles had got tried looking around and said to Sonic that he has to get going, but will see him later. He wave goodbye his friend with one hand wave over his head and Sonic wave back to him. Sonic then got hungry so he went to the kitchen for a snack.

Tails and Shadow were coming to there raising climax, Shadow was sucking off Tails while jacking off himself. Tails couldn't hold himself any longer, he let go off his hands off his mouth. He let out a scream with Shadows name in his scream. Sonic stop what he was doing he came out of the kitchen in a hurry and came around to Tails bathroom door. Tails had place his hands on top of Shadows head pushing him to go faster, he allow the child to push his shaft deeper in his throat. Sonic was standing outside on the other side of the door and very confused what his best friend was doing. He thought in his head he was jacking off thinking about his boyfriend or worse shadow was having an orgy with him. He didn't knew to either knock on the door or wait for his friend to come out. Shadow was coming close to climax, he sucked a little harder on Tails and he began to fingering the 12 year old boy.

Tails was screaming on top his lungs yelling out Shadows name, he was griping one hand on the towel and other hand was pulling Shadows quills. Sonic could not longer listen to his buddy any longer and knock on the door calling him out.

"_**TAILS are you alright in there? I-I just um TAILS?" **__**said Sonic.**_

Shadow and Tails have heard him; again they ignore the poor confused hedgehog friend. Sonic didn't knew really what he should do and was very sadly confused, so he look around the house to try open the door. Shadow gave one more hard suck and push by the finger, Tails came inside of Shadows mouth. Shadow also came to when Tails did; he got the towel all dirty with his warm semen. They both were panting very heavy, Tails push himself up to pull out his small penis out of Shadow's mouth. When he did this some semen came out dripping out around Shadows mouth, it look pretty funny seeing his black fur cover with white stuffed all smug all over his face. Shadow then pick himself up from the floor, he let a hand out to Tails. Once they both examine both of there bodies, Shadow turn on the sink to wash his face. Tails came from behind his new lover and wrap his arms around the angst hedgehog waist.

After he was done cleaning himself, he turn around to face to face seeing the little fox waiting for him. He pick the kid up on the sink counter and took out a chaos emerald, at the same time Tails pull his arms around the hedgehog placing his face onto his shoulder.

"_**Hey you **__**tired; I know a perfect place where we can sleep together" said Shadow.**_

"_**(huff) Oh that be so nice Shadow hehe.(yawn)" said Tails.**_

"_**Miles I love you and want to be with you forever, **__**and fuck the law" said Shadow.**_

"_**hehe Yeah fuck the law, I love you too Shadow" said Tails.**_

Shadow then wrap one of his arms around the child's back but then the door bust open. Sonic had got a key to open the bathroom door, but it was took late for Sonic.

"_**CHAOS**__**-" said Shadow.**_

"_**SHADOW! What the Hell, why are you-what were- WAIT"**__** said Sonic yelling.**_

"_**CONTROL**__** !" said Shadow.**_

Shadow had teleport off somewhere with his new lover or boyfriend somewhere in Mobius. Sonic was left there standing by himself; he drop down on the floor if he were to sink like rocks in water.

"_**(sniff) why….WHY DOES THIS KEEPING HAPPENING TO ME, DAMN IT THIS IS THE SECOND PERSON TO CHEAT ON ME (sniff) WHYYYYYY**__**" said Sonic **_

The End

**Hello I'm sorry for those who were waiting for the story, my beta is very busy with college and I don't want to bother her. So I just end up finishing the story and hope you get ready for the other ONE SHOT coupling with again Shails :) ****But I will post the picture and story on same day but the picture will only be posted on D.A while the very naughty story here.**

**P.S Guess who was Sonic's Ex-girlfriend because I won't tell :P **

**Sonic,Shadow,Tails © SEGA **

**Story © iHeartRainbowsNSkittles **


End file.
